


Love Is Blindness

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Не так Павел представлял себе демонов. Они не должны были быть такими добрыми, ласковыми и заботливыми. И уж точно не знали сострадания.





	

Ночная монастырская служба — самое сокровенное таинство обращения к Богу: мягкий тёплый свет свечей во сто крат усиливается меловой белизной стен; голос монаха-чтеца не убаюкивает, несмотря на мерный успокаивающий ритм молебна — скорее вводит в некий транс, заставляющий почувствовать себя на ступеньку ближе к Богу; аромат курящегося в молельне ладанного дыма — будто запах Божественного благословения…

Павел стоял, прикрыв глаза, и, беззвучно шевеля губами, вторил священному тексту — он знал его наизусть. Ему не было нужды даже вникать в слова. Вместо этого Павел вспоминал, как впервые оказался в Холковском монастыре и присутствовал на такой же службе.

Тогда ему было семнадцать: он помнил, как его поразило мрачное величие прохладных подземных меловых пещер и гулкое эхо молитвенных слов, казалось, навечно поселившееся здесь, в полумраке монастырских коридоров. И конечно, Павел помнил своё вдохновение после осмотра келий — аскетизм Холковских пещер пришёлся ему по душе ещё тогда.

А теперь ему двадцать три — и он пытался запечатлеть в памяти и запахи, и голоса как можно лучше и чётче, потому что собирался стать затворником. Навсегда.

Наконец голоса стихли — и Павел благодарно улыбнулся в пустоту, шепча молитву, в которой просил у Бога прощения за все прегрешения земного пути — он всё ещё считал, что нуждается в этом.

— Ты уверен, Павел? — спросил у него подошедший настоятель, отец Константин, и Павел кивнул, не открывая глаз.

Он долго готовился к этой миссии — в православном христианстве нет ничего ответственнее и тяжелее затворничества. Особенно здесь, в Холках — здесь это означало практически замуровать себя в крохотной меловой пещерке навеки. Павел долго изучал свою келью, чтобы иметь возможность обслуживать себя: менять масло в лампадке, справлять нужду, ложиться в гроб, который будет служить ему постелью до конца его дней… Всё потому, что делать это ему придётся наощупь.

Ведь брат Павел, в миру Павел Андреевич Чехов, ослеп в девятнадцать лет.

***

Запах свежего мела и лёгкий дымок от горящей лампадки — это то, что встретило Павла утром вместе с отдалённым эхом голоса настоятеля, молитвой зовущего всех монахов на утреннюю службу. Первым утром добровольного затворничества.

Павел встал на колени и начал молиться, широко распахнув слепые глаза в ту сторону, где на крохотной полочке приютилась небольшая икона.

— Отче наш, Иже еси на небесех!  
Да святится имя Твое,  
да приидет Царствие Твое,  
да будет воля Твоя…

— Не будет, парень.

Павел вздрогнул — перебивший его голос, наглый и громкий, вообще не должен был прозвучать. В эту часть монастыря не водили экскурсий — да и слишком уж ранний час был для них. И вообще сюда заходили только послушник, который приносил еду, да изредка настоятель. Обладатель же этого голоса оказался незнакомым Павлу.

— Кто ты? — спросил он, придав голосу оттенок смирения, потому что был уверен — рациональное объяснение любому явлению есть всегда.

Не Бог же решил побеседовать с ним, в самом деле.

— Голос твоего разума, — издевательски ответили ему, и «голос разума» переместился ближе.

Теперь Павел услышал шорох босых ног, ступающих по меловому полу его кельи — но как, ведь в отверстие, которое было оставлено для вентиляции и передачи еды, человеку просто так не пройти — оно слишком высоко! Он сам забирался сюда с помощью табуреток, которые давным-давно были унесены! А потом две горячие ладони легли Павлу на плечи, обжигая прикосновением сквозь монашескую рясу.

— В раю скучно, монашек, поверь мне, — голос, густой и сладкий, словно патока, обволакивал звучанием, ладони одурманивающе приятно сжались на плечах…

Павел усилием воли выдернул себя из плена очарования бархатных нот голоса неизвестного гостя, резко ушёл из-под ладоней, поведя плечами, и твёрдо сказал:

— Рай или Ад ждёт человека после смерти — на то воля Господня. И как живётся обитателям того и другого, ведомо только им самим, потому что живым туда путь закрыт. Назови своё имя и скажи, как сюда попал.

Павел рывком поднялся с коленей и развернулся, глядя перед собой туда, где, по его мнению, у пришедшего находилось лицо. Он сжал руки в кулаки, подавив порыв коснуться и «увидеть» — его слепота могла оказаться его козырем… В ответ раздалось лишь насмешливое фырканье.

— Моё имя — Леонард, монашек, — сказал голос, приближаясь к его уху, и по коже Павла побежали мурашки от обжигающего чужого дыхания, когда он продолжил: — Я — твой личный демон-искуситель. Такого приставляют к каждому, кто встаёт на этот путь, ты не знал?

Павел немного растерялся, но был уверен — виду подавать нельзя.

— Келейники об этом не предупреждали, — ответил он, — а даже если и так — тебе меня не сломить.

Леонард усмехнулся — Павла обдало ароматом дорогого алкоголя, сигарет и ментоловой жвачки, интимно до крика — даже пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не среагировать так, как когда-то давно, ещё до монастыря.

— Многие ломались, парень, — доверительно сказал Леонард, — три на два метра пространства, нет солнечного света и нормальной еды, целыми днями сидишь здесь и молишься, а вместо туалета — корыто… Монахи часто не выдерживали изоляции. И ты не выдержишь. Тем более сейчас, когда за стенами монастыря не какой-нибудь захудалый тринадцатый, а вполне себе двадцать первый век со всеми его прелестями. Мне интересно, сколько выдержишь ты.

Павел вздёрнул подбородок и с холодной уверенностью ответил:

— Я знаю, что я оставил. И цену всему этому тоже. А сейчас я продолжу молиться — впереди ещё много часов.

Он снова повернулся и опустился на колени, чувствуя, как отчаянно колотится в груди сердце, истосковавшееся по воле, по человеческой жизни и любви.

Но для слепого грешника нет в мире лучше места, чем затворническая келья.

И Павел начал снова:

— Отче наш, Иже еси на небесех…

***

Пальцы перебирали бусины на чётках, Павел шептал молитвы одну за другой, не переставая прислушиваться к происходящему за спиной.

Леонард ходил из стороны в сторону, напевая что-то из репертуара Битлз, и, похоже, чувствовал себя как дома. Временами он словно исчезал — почти весь вечер Павел молился, не слыша его, — но потом снова возвращался.

В очередной период отсутствия Леонарда послушник принёс хлеб и воду — ужин Павла, и этим ознаменовалось окончание его первого дня в затворничестве. Павел чувствовал себя очистившимся, а потому смиренно поблагодарил послушника и спокойно приступил к трапезе.

Но, едва он сделал последний глоток воды, раздался тихий хлопок, будто кто-то несильно ударил по пыльному ковру выбивалкой.

— Уже закончил, парень? — спросил Леонард весело, и Павлу захотелось встать и уйти, чтобы не разговаривать с ним.

Но у него был план, как это осуществить, оставаясь на своём месте.

— Да, и готовлюсь отойти ко сну, — Павел вёл себя так, будто специально не удостаивал Леонарда взглядом, — поэтому можешь находиться здесь сколько хочешь, твоё присутствие меня совершенно не волнует.

— Хорошо, — Леонард, казалось, был обрадован его ответом, — в таком случае я что-нибудь спою.

Битлз сменились Металликой; Леонард фальшивил напропалую и совершенно не стеснялся быть громким — за его звучным голосом Павел едва смог расслышать шаги настоятеля, пришедшего его проверить. Нужно было встать — но сил на это уже не осталось, и Павел решил притвориться спящим. Настоятель несколько минут стоял и смотрел на него, потом вздохнул и ушёл прочь.

Странным образом пение Леонарда успокаивало, будто сглаживая собой тот факт, что Павел навсегда запер себя в этой келье. Засыпая под бодрый голос, поющий ему о непрощении, Павел думал о том, что Леонард, сам того не зная, выбрал правильную песню.

Потому что Павел знал о возмездии Божьем как никто другой.

***

Так потянулись дни. Павел каждое утро вставал и, сделав глоток воды, начинал молиться — с шести утра до трёх ночи с небольшими перерывами. И каждое же утро Леонард появлялся в его келье с хрустящей новым картоном коробкой ароматных пончиков и восхитительно пахнущим кофе — или чем-нибудь ещё, столь же соблазнительно-съедобным и сладким.

Павел умел терпеть — более того, потеря зрения научила его обходиться без обожаемых им книг и без карьеры при научно-исследовательском университете, которой он так грезил, пока не узнал о грядущем недуге. Но иногда ему хотелось оставить молитву и присоединиться к Леонарду, с аппетитом поедающему пончики. Тогда Павел малодушно радовался тому, что не может видеть его.

Однако любому терпению, как известно, приходит конец.

С Павлом так и случилось.

***

— Вот уже и год минул, как ты меня игнорируешь, — сказал однажды Леонард, появившись в келье.

Коробка в его руках на этот раз сногсшибательно пахла жареным мясом, и у Павла рефлекторно заурчал живот. Пришлось сжать зубы покрепче, чтобы не обращать внимания на это.

От знакомого, но давно позабытого запаха Павел как никогда за эти месяцы сильно ощутил свою худобу — он не видел себя, но чувствовал, что тает на глазах, — и грязь на своём теле. Отросшая борода странным образом показалась чужой, инородной, и Павел подавил несчастный стон.

Леонард, как всегда, почтительно ожидал, пока Павел выберется из гроба, служившего ему, как полагается затворнику, постелью, и опустится на колени перед иконой. Иногда Павел даже чувствовал тепло его рук, готовых подхватить его, если он упадёт. Это было испытанием большим, чем еда, кофе и ночные песни: от природы кинестетик, Павел отчаянно хотел прикоснуться к Леонарду и боялся признаться самому себе в том, что до сумасшествия соскучился по ощущению тёплой и гладкой человеческой кожи под кончиками собственных пальцев. Демоническая природа Леонарда давно перестала пугать или отвращать его. Он просто привык.

Павел читал когда-то, что мягкий свет лампады возвращал в келейников веру, когда они, казалось, теряли её в худшие дни тягостных сомнений в свершаемом подвиге. Но у него самого была только тьма, навеки окутавшая его мир, да Леонард, который сохранению веры отнюдь не способствовал.

Павел встал на колени перед иконой — и так ясно ощутил, что у него нет больше сил изо дня в день повторять молитвы, что это практически его испугало. Но присутствие Леонарда за спиной почему-то придавало уверенности, что ничего ещё не потеряно.

И тогда он заговорил:

— Мы живём, почти ничего не понимая в устройстве мира. Не задумываемся над тем, какой механизм порождает солнечный свет, который обеспечивает наше существование, не думаем о гравитации, которая удерживает нас на Земле, не давая ей сбросить нас в пространство. Нас не интересуют атомы, из которых мы состоим и от устойчивости которых мы сами существенным образом зависим…

Это было начало «Краткой истории времени» Стивена Хокинга, любимой книги детства Павла. Он, гений от рождения, выучил её наизусть после первого прочтения, но всё равно время от времени продолжал перечитывать и поражался, насколько просто и доступно сумел величайший физик-теоретик нового времени изложить основы самой сложной и неоднозначной науки на свете в одной небольшой книге.

Леонард за спиной притих, словно слушал, затаив дыхание. Павел говорил и говорил, воодушевлённый этим вниманием — гениальный разум сохранил в памяти каждую прочитанную когда-либо страницу, и смысл написанного там ярко горел в его душе. Павел то и дело пускался в объяснения, отходя от оригинального текста, и снова возвращался к нему, пылая искренней любовью к науке, заброшенной на долгие годы, как никогда сильно.

Он и сам не заметил, как пролетел день; он забыл обо всём — о мучащем его чувстве голода, о том, что нужно было пить… Павел пылко рассуждал о физике, уже даже не прислушиваясь к Леонарду — он вернулся в свою стихию.

Поэтому внезапное прикосновение Леонарда к его плечу заставило Павла вздрогнуть.

— Парень, завершающая молитва! — прошептал Леонард ему на ухо, и Павел мгновенно переключился на другой текст.

Судя по шороху, послушник приблизился к окошку кельи и с глухим звоном поставил на меловую стену, отделяющую келью от коридора, поднос.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Павел, и послушник ушёл.

Однако тут же выяснилось, что даже подняться за хлебом и водой Павел был не в состоянии — на свою опрометчивую вспышку активности он израсходовал все свои силы. Для порядка Павел всё-таки попытался приподняться, но упал на пол, ссадив локти о ткань рясы, и понял — больше он не встанет.

А надо было хотя бы до гроба добраться самому…

— Госп… Дьявол, иди сюда, — Леонард вдруг оказался так близко, и его руки, нечеловечески сильные и горячие, подхватили Павла, поднимая над землёй.

Павел слепо попытался ухватиться за шею Леонарда. Получилось не с первого раза — но тот будто и не заметил. Леонард усадил его в гроб, исчез и снова появился с чем-то густо и сытно пахнущим, в аромате Павел с удивлением узнал куриный бульон.

— Держи, — сказал Леонард, и Павел поднял руку, немного поводив ею в пространстве, ориентируясь на запах, чтобы найти, скорее всего, кружку, а потом снова опустил, сдавшись.

— Я не могу. Оставь меня, — надтреснутым голосом попросил Павел, но Леонард аккуратно, по-врачебному даже, взялся ладонью за его затылок.

— Замолчи и пей, — строгим, не терпящим возражений тоном велел он, и Павел подчинился.

Его губ коснулась тёплая керамическая поверхность — всё-таки угадал, кружка. Павел едва не захлебнулся от первого жадного глотка — так он скучал по нормальной человеческой пище. Леонард заботливо придерживал его голову и поил, пока Павел не прикончил весь бульон.

Когда кружка опустела, Павел не сдержал разочарованного вздоха и бессознательно потянулся за рукой Леонарда, отнявшего кружку от его губ.

В келье раздался глухой треск разбивающейся керамики, и Леонард рывком опустился рядом с ним в тесный гроб, а потом втащил Павла к себе на колени и крепко обнял. Павел не смог сдержать облегчённого стона, прильнул к Леонарду всем телом, с отчаянностью наслаждаясь таким желанным физическим контактом, и прижался щекой к его груди там, где гулко стучало вполне себе человеческое сердце. Он чувствовал себя совершенно опьянённым долгожданной близостью и окончательно понял — он проиграл.

— Дьявол, ты же всё это время не делал вид, что не замечаешь меня, — прошептал Леонард, рассеянно гладя Павла по отросшим свалявшимся волосам, — ты меня действительно не видел!

Павел надтреснуто рассмеялся:

— Правда, я хорош? Целый год дурил тебе голову. Плохой из тебя демон, видимо.

Леонард не ответил — он гладил Павла по голове и молчал, глубоко, но рвано дыша. Тогда Павел, воспользовавшись его минутным замешательством, поднял руку и наконец исполнил свою мечту — несмело дотронулся до щеки Леонарда и заскользил кончиками пальцев по его лицу, мысленно составляя его портрет. Когда он задел ресницы, то изумлённо выдохнул:

— Ты плачешь?

Леонард снова не ответил. Вместо этого он взял руку Павла в свою ладонь, и прижался губами к кончикам ощупывавших его лицо пальцев — мягкими влажными губами, ощущавшимися, словно прохладный шёлк. На лицо Павла упали горячие капли.

— Леонард, — Павел не знал, что делать — он не умел утешать, тем более не имея понятия о том, что именно довело Леонарда до слёз.

— Дьявол, малыш… — голос Леонарда был хриплым и надломленным, — почему ты не сказал? И зачем замуровал себя здесь, раз ты… Такой?!

— Потому что я согрешил, — Павел печально улыбнулся, — и только такой жизнью могу… Теперь, конечно, получается, уже мог искупить свой грех. Ведь из-за него я и ослеп.

— Неужели? Ты кого-то убил? — со слегка истерическим смешком спросил Леонард, снова прижимаясь губами к его пальцам.

— Нет, изучал физику в университете, — Павел чуть отстранился от него и слепо взглянул туда, где, как он думал, находились глаза Леонарда, — я подавал большие надежды, меня приглашали участвовать в экспериментах величайших учёных современности… Но мои родители всегда были против — я рос в религиозной семье, и меня предупреждали, что грешно заниматься антибожественным делом — наукой. Я закончил школу в четырнадцать — был гением, знаешь ли, и мне прочили звание лучшего физика-практика. А потом у меня начало стремительно ухудшаться зрение. Врачи так и не установили причину — только спрогнозировали срок, через который я перестану видеть совсем. Так и случилось.

— И отец сказал тебе, чтобы ты отмаливал физику здесь? — ядовито сказал Леонард, но его пальцы вопреки тону голоса скользнули в волосы Павла в неловкой ласке.

— Отец только напомнил, что предупреждал меня, — ответил Павел просто и слегка боднул затылком ладонь Леонарда, бесстыдно напрашиваясь на более усердное поглаживание, — решение о пострижении в монахи я принял сам. Другого выхода я не видел — да и какова жизнь слепого в мире зрячих?

— Нашёл бы себе сердобольную девушку, которая ухаживала бы за тобой… — Леонард послушно перебирал пальцами его волосы.

— Дело в том, что на мне есть гораздо больший по отцовским меркам грех, — сказал Павел и почувствовал невероятно сильное желание прозреть хоть на миг, чтобы увидеть, какого цвета у Леонарда глаза, — я не люблю девушек.

И последние его слова, видимо, что-то окончательно сломали в Леонарде — он резко вздохнул и начал покрывать поцелуями руки и лицо Павла, горячечно шепча:

— Глупый, глупый мальчишка… Неужели всё это стоило вечного заточения?

Не так Павел представлял себе демонов. Они не должны были быть такими добрыми, ласковыми и заботливыми. И уж точно не знали сострадания.

А Леонард целовал его руки, и по его щекам текли совершенно человеческие слёзы.

— Какого цвета у тебя глаза? — спросил, не выдержав этой оглушающей нежности, Павел, и Леонард рассмеялся:

— Карие. Как тёмное пиво.

Он снова обнял Павла: бережно, не слишком сдавливая его исхудавшее и наверняка теперь хрупкое тело, и прошептал:

— Я заберу тебя отсюда. И не позволю отказаться или помешать мне.

Павел слепо вцепился пальцами в его плечи, не зная, хочет ли оттолкнуть — или прижаться сильнее, как вдруг раздался тот самый звук, с которым Леонард исчезал и появлялся. Голова закружилась, виски сдавило болью, и Павел потерял сознание.

***

Первым ощущением Павла при пробуждении стал мягкий, ласкающий обоняние запах молока. Павел открыл глаза — скорее по привычке, нежели действительно нуждаясь в этом — и сел, аккуратно ощупывая кровать.

Размер её был внушительным: одним краем она упиралась в стену, а другой, находившийся так далеко, что ширину можно было измерять в Павлах, заканчивался пустотой. Павел выбрался из-под одеяла и оценивающе провёл ладонями по собственным голым бокам, с неясным чувством неудовольствия отмечая их худобу.

Итак, во-первых, Леонард его раздел, что немного странно взволновало Павла, а во-вторых, он совершенно не представлял, где находился. Через открытое окно в комнату врывались звуки города — шум машин, доносившийся будто откуда-то снизу, отдалённые голоса людей… Наверняка квартира.

Павел спустил ноги на пол и тут же сладко застонал — под его босыми ступнями оказался пушистый ковёр.

— Уже проснулся, спящий красавец? — раздался рядом голос Леонарда, и в руки Павла аккуратно вложили кружку. — Выпей молока. Ты же?..

— Обожаю его, — перебил Павел и, обозначив кончиком пальца верхнюю границу жидкости в кружке, поднёс её к губам.

После года недоедания молоко показалось ему божественным нектаром, и Павел зажмурился от наслаждения, смакуя каждый глоток.

— Я тебя двое суток на питательной капельнице продержал, — слегка раздражённо сказал Леонард.

Это было настолько ярким проявлением заботы, что сердце Павла забилось сильнее от неясного чувства, заполнившего его целиком.

— Я и не знал, что демоны существуют, но ты почему-то слишком добрый для такой участи, — преувеличенно спокойно заметил он, передавая Леонарду кружку, — расскажешь об этом?

— Явно не сейчас, — тот забрал кружку, отставил куда-то — звякнуло о гладкую поверхность керамическое донышко — и бесцеремонно подхватил Павла на руки, — идём завтракать. А потом в ванну.

— От меня воняет? — спросил Павел невинным тоном, обнимая шею Леонарда обеими руками и прижимаясь лбом к его щеке.

Леонард чуть отстранился, нежно поцеловал его в подставленный лоб и ответил:

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, как.

***

На кухне у Леонарда было солнечно — Павел не мог не узнать приветливого тепла, окутавшего его обнажённую кожу. Леонард опустил его на стул и помог ощупью изучить своё место и столовые приборы, тщательно и как-то по-врачебному называя каждый предмет.

Павел счастливо улыбался и почти не слушал Леонарда — он перехватывал его руки и гладил их, прочерчивая кончиками пальцев линии на широких тёплых ладонях.

— Парень, — укоризненно сказал Леонард, пытаясь пресечь его шалости, и Павел наконец поправил его:

— Вообще-то меня зовут Павел. Чехов Павел Андреевич, сэр.

— Маккой. Леонард Маккой, — ответил Леонард и с неловкостью спросил: — Тебе помочь?

Павел нащупал ложку и улыбнулся, зачерпывая суп:

— Я не инвалид, Леонард, я всего лишь слепой.

Леонард немного смущённо выдохнул, но оставил Павла в покое и сел рядом. Его внимательный взгляд не обжигал, но чувствовался на коже, как луч прожектора на какой-нибудь сторожевой вышке. Павла это странным образом умиротворяло — после долгих душевных исканий, после старания совершить религиозный подвиг, он вдруг понял, что всё ещё мог быть кому-то по-настоящему интересен. И, может быть, даже нужен.

А это было намного сильнее любых молитв.

Закончив есть, Павел пошутил:

— Помыть посуду, к сожалению, я не смогу, но если ты покажешь мне, чем и где…

Леонард не ответил — видимо, снова отмалчивался. Тогда Павел потянулся к нему рукой, аккуратно, чтобы не задеть глаза. Его пальцы дотронулись тёплой кожи, и Павел, не торопясь, повёл ими дальше, слепо вглядываясь в темноту перед собой, словно пытался увидеть Леонарда наяву.

Он понял, что коснулся плеча — и скользнул на шею уже целой ладонью, сосредоточенно приоткрыв рот и трепеща от неожиданного понимания, что сейчас ему позволено делать всё. Леонард дышал неестественно ровно; Павел огладил его щёку, обвёл пальцами контур уха и зарылся рукой в густые волосы.

— Карие глаза, — задумчиво сказал он, рассеянно массируя затылок Леонарда, — ты брюнет?

— Да, — глухо сказал Леонард.

Скрипнул стул, тихо зашелестела одежда, и Павла обдало тёплым дыханием — Леонард наклонился к нему.

Такого прежде в его жизни никогда не случалось — Павел растерянно замер, не зная, что делать дальше, но Леонард решил всё за него. Мягко приподняв его подбородок и немного смяв при этом бороду, Леонард поцеловал его — вдумчиво, глубоко и невыносимо, до дрожи сладко. Павел потянулся ему навстречу, приподнявшись, и Леонард обнял его, продолжая целовать.

Теперь Павел понимал, почему люди так ценили любовь физическую — его собственное тело казалось ему состоящим целиком из нервов. Обнажённая кожа спины горела под ладонями Леонарда, пальцы в его волосах рефлекторно сжались, и Павел почувствовал невесть откуда взявшуюся волну отчаяния. Она толкнула его вперёд, заставляя прильнуть ещё ближе, отвечать на поцелуй активнее, и Павел окончательно потерялся.

— Тише, тише… — Леонард оторвался от его губ и начал целовать его лоб и щёки, нежно поглаживая по спине, — я тебя не оставлю. Всё будет хорошо.

Он словно читал мысли — стало и правда немного легче, но Павел всё-таки потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем и получил его. Леонард успокаивающе обнимал его, пока первая дрожь не прошла окончательно, и спросил:

— Пойдёшь в ванную сейчас?

Павел кивнул и уткнулся в шею Леонарда, взволнованно дыша.

Тот слегка повёл плечами и рассмеялся:

— Щекотно же. Борода.

— Точно, — Павел смутился и хотел было отстраниться, но Леонард снова увлёк его в долгий сладкий поцелуй.

Когда они остановились в этот раз, у Павла подгибались колени от сладкого ноющего ощущения внизу живота.

— А теперь — в ванну, — сказал Леонард и уже привычно подхватил Павла на руки.

***

В ванной комнате было влажно и жарко.

Павла дезориентировала эта атмосфера — странно было после привычной прохлады меловых пещер очутиться на солнце, но здесь, в ванной, чувство нереальности происходящего достигло своего пика.

— Не бойся, тебе не снится, — заверил его Леонард и добавил, заметив, видимо, замешательство Павла: — Ты у меня на шее руки сильнее сжал и нахмурился.

— Ты очень наблюдательный, — невольно восхитился Павел.

— Профессия обязывает, — деловито сказал Леонард и предупредил: — Опускаю тебя в ванну, не пугайся.

Вода была приятно-тёплой, самой комфортной температуры, и Павел мечтательно вздохнул:

— Боже, я в раю.

Леонард весело фыркнул и спросил:

— Тебе помочь?

Павел слегка задумчиво провёл ладонями по воде, наслаждаясь её скольжением по своей коже, и ответил:

— Пожалуй, я попытаюсь сам. Но далеко не уходи.

— Тогда я присяду здесь, — сказал Леонард и, судя по шороху, опустился на корточки, — мочалка и мыло справа на бортике. Аккуратно.

Павел послушно проследил пальцами бортик ванны и нащупал необходимое, а затем спросил:

— Расскажешь о своём прошлом?

— Если тебе хочется — конечно, — Леонард, похоже, был не в восторге от этой идеи, но начал говорить: — Это было давно, пару веков назад, в Америке. Я родился в Шотландии, но выучился в Англии на врача и, исполненный благородства и глупых юношеских стремлений сделать этот мир лучше, переплыл океан, чтобы лечить колонистов. А там познакомился с одним джентльменом моего возраста, которого звали Джим. Он был худым и болезненным, но чем-то меня зацепил с первого взгляда — возможно, своими бездонными голубыми глазами…

Леонард ненадолго умолк, и Павел замер, не смея даже плеском воды выдернуть его из воспоминаний, в которые он погрузился.

— Не важно, — наконец продолжил Леонард, — но главное — я полюбил его. Тогда это было преступлением, и я долго скрывал свои чувства. Сначала Джим посещал меня в госпитале, а потом я начал сам ходить в его дом — как врач и позже как гость. Мы долго беседовали вечерами, обсуждая книги, погоду, медицину — всё, что угодно, кроме нашей дружбы. А потом однажды, когда я собирался уходить, Джим остановил меня, придержав за руку, увлёк за гардину и поцеловал.

Голос Леонарда изменился, будто снова подстраиваясь под ту эпоху, откуда он был родом; Павел практически не дышал, не смея перебить его.

— Это был счастливейший момент в моей жизни, — Леонард вдруг устало вздохнул: — Но не единственный. Мы начали встречаться — разумеется, тайно, но наши свидания приносили нам слишком много удовольствия и счастья, чтобы мы могли прекратить это сами. За нас всё решила судьба. Джим серьёзно заболел, и я ничем не мог ему помочь. Он умирал, а я был вынужден сидеть у его постели и смотреть, как угасает мой любимый человек. И тогда я услышал историю о том, как кто-то продал свою душу дьяволу, чтобы спасти жену.

— О, — выдохнул Павел и подался вперёд, вытягивая руки, чтобы найти Леонарда.

— Я совершил ошибку, — Леонард поднырнул под его просительно раскрытые ладони плечами и притянул Павла к себе, насколько позволял бортик ванны, — потому что я продал душу напрасно. Джим выздоровел, и я был рад этому, но недолго. Джим начал отдаляться от меня с каждым днём и, будто от наших отношений это зависело, вдруг окреп и поправился. Вскоре он женился — как раз тогда, когда минул год с момента заключения сделки. Мне оставалось жить девять лет — а Джим не хотел меня больше видеть. Я до сих пор не знаю, почему — может, он просто рад был сэкономить на медицинских услугах за счёт моей привязанности, ведь я перестал брать с него деньги, когда мы объяснились. Тогда всем было тяжело…

Леонард спрятал лицо у Павла на плече и беззвучно заплакал. Павел гладил его по спине, не заботясь о том, что рубашка Леонарда стала мокрой от его рук, и прошептал в неожиданном порыве:

— Всё хорошо. Ты не оставил меня — и я тебя не оставлю.

Правильность этих слов сразу же пронзила всё его существо — Павел задавался вопросом, почему ослеп, очень долго, но сейчас, когда Леонард доверчиво дышал в его плечо, переживая свою застарелую боль снова, он наконец понял — его предназначением была встреча с Леонардом. И, если бы он не ослеп и не запер себя в затворнической келье, они никогда не встретились бы.

— Всё будет хорошо, Леонард, — ещё раз сказал Павел.

Леонард согласно кивнул, но обнимал его ещё с минуту, прежде чем отпустить и позволить закончить с водными процедурами.

Оставшееся время они провели в молчании; Павел зажмурился для удобства и представил, что просто решил искупаться с выключенным светом — когда-то он обожал так делать просто потому, что это дарило необычное ощущение тактильности окружающего мира. Сейчас же он знал, что, если он откроет глаза, ничего не изменится, но всё равно так было удобнее.

Наконец он с головой окунулся под воду и смыл с себя пену, а потом попытался встать.

— Я помогу, — Леонард встал, перехватил его руки, позволяя опереться на себя, и тут же поспешно оправдался: — Ты можешь поскользнуться.

— Душ есть? — спросил Павел деловито, и Леонард предложил:

— Хочешь, полью?

— Буду только рад, — Павел подождал, пока Леонард включит воду, и начал подставляться тугим струям, позволяя окончательно очистить себя от пережитого в Холках.

Почему-то он не жалел об оставленном затворничестве. И вообще даже думать о том, что решат оставшиеся там монахи о его таинственном исчезновении, Павлу откровенно не хотелось.

Леонард выключил воду и подал ему полотенце, а потом помог выбраться из ванны. Павел вытерся, тихо млея от мягкости ткани, скользящей по коже, и сказал:

— Мне бы зубную щётку. И бритву.

Леонард рассмеялся:

— Скорее даже ножницы и бритву.

Павел ощупал собственную бороду с интересом:

— Она настолько длинная?

— Не особенно, но довольно густая, — доверительно сообщил Леонард и исчез с уже привычным хлопком.

Павел подождал секунд десять.

— Готово, — Леонард появился рядом, будто никуда и не уходил, и щёлкнул ножницами: — Приступаем?

— Давай, — кивнул Павел и заметил: — Нужно же во что-то ссыпать?

— Подержи, — Леонард вложил в его руки небольшую пластиковую ёмкость, — этого хватит. Стой спокойно и не шевелись.

— Есть, сэр, — улыбнулся Павел и приподнял ёмкость, придавливая её к груди, чтобы Леонарду было удобнее.

Его борода хрустела под ножницами, осыпаясь с шелестом опадающей листвы. Леонард тихо и сосредоточенно сопел, заставляя Павла улыбаться ещё сильнее от благодарности и растроганности.

— Всё, — наконец сказал Леонард и отложил ножницы на раковину — тонкий металл звякнул о неё, — теперь можно сбривать.

Он забрал из рук Павла ёмкость, исчез и снова появился.

— Встань здесь, — Леонард помог Павлу прислониться поясницей к раковине.

Потом раздалось тихое шипение, и щеки Павла коснулась почти невесомая мягкая субстанция — пена для бритья. Леонард аккуратно распределил её ладонью по лицу Павла и взял в руки бритву.

Павел стоял, не дыша — он не мог видеть, но прекрасно представлял себе, как Леонард сосредоточенно хмурится, прикасаясь к его коже бритвой, чтобы не поранить его. Тишину между ними в этот момент можно было резать ножом — настолько плотной и наэлектризованной она была.

Когда Леонард закончил и смыл с лица Павла пену, это было сродни обнажению — Павлу казалось, что он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько беззащитным и открытым.

Напряжение не исчезало — Леонард передал ему зубную щётку и помог нащупать кран, но не ушёл — Павел чувствовал его за своей спиной, пока старательно чистил зубы, пытаясь сосредоточиться на этом процессе вместо мыслей о Леонарде.

Что Павел мог ожидать от него? Леонард — демон, он обязательно попытается снова покуситься на его душу. А Павел не был готов к такому — и ему казалось, что он никогда и не будет готов.

Но, оборачиваясь к Леонарду, он, конечно, не подал виду, что находился в смятении.

— Что теперь? — спросил Павел, и Леонард осторожно сказал:

— Я бы хотел… Предложить тебе кое-что.

Павел взялся руками за раковину за своей спиной.

— Что же?

— Твою душу. В обмен на прозрение, — Леонард был убийственно серьёзен.

— Нет. Несмотря на то, что ты забрал меня из кельи — нет, — Павел опустил голову — в глубине души он надеялся, что Леонард не попытается.

— Тогда я тебя поцелую.

Павел не успел среагировать на эти слова — Леонард просто вжал его в раковину собой и, приподняв его голову за подбородок, провёл по гладкой, всё ещё прохладной после бритья коже большим пальцем, а потом поцеловал, так же отчаянно и жадно, как Павел целовал его в кухне. Павел приглушённо ахнул в поцелуй и ответил, наклоняя голову для большего удобства. Леонард исследовал его рот языком, глухо постанывая, и сжал руки на его обнажённых ягодицах.

— Я заставлю тебя согласиться, — хрипло сказал он в перерыве между поцелуями, — потому что я не могу потерять тебя. Рано или поздно ты умрёшь, а я не смогу больше быть один.

В его голосе было столько безумной надежды на то, что Павел передумает, столько застарелой боли, столько беспросветного горя… Павел наощупь нашёл его губы и поцеловал в ответ, гладя ладонями по лицу, а потом ответил:

— Я не знаю, Леонард… Я не могу согласиться. Я не хочу становиться демоном.

— А кем хочешь? — спросил Леонард невпопад и прихватил губами мочку его уха.

— Профессором физики в университете? — нервно рассмеялся Павел и заключил: — Я не могу. Просто не могу.

— Рано или поздно ты передумаешь, — Леонард проскользил языком по его шее и прижался губами к ключице.

И в этот момент Павел был уверен — Леонард действительно не отступится.

В конце концов, однажды он уже заставил Павла изменить своё мнение в корне. Почему бы ему не достичь успеха снова?

***

Несколько месяцев спустя.

— …Если у вас ещё остались какие-то вопросы касательно чёрных дыр, вы можете задать их сейчас или вечно хранить незнание, — Павел улыбнулся и добавил: — Увидеть ваши поднятые руки я не могу, поэтому говорите в произвольном порядке.

— Павел Андреевич, у меня вопрос…

Павел успел выучить самых активных студентов по голосам — это был подающий надежды парнишка по имени Монтгомери Скотт. Он всегда задавался самыми интересными вопросами, на которые сам Павел знал ответ не всегда. Но старался отвечать Скотти как можно более полно и честно.

Как всегда, дискуссия со Скотти слегка затянулась, и звонок с лекции прозвенел в самый её разгар, но никто не вышел из аудитории — Павел бы услышал звук открывающейся двери и шаги уходящих.

Приятно было знать, что твои студенты так любят слушать тебя.

— Спасибо, проф, — наконец сказал абсолютно довольный, судя по голосу, Скотти, и только тогда аудитория загудела от многочисленных голосов.

Павел откинулся на кресле и, сняв очки, потёр переносицу.

— Последняя пара — теперь домой, — промурлыкал бархатно Леонард, подходя из-за спины, и опустил руки на его плечи.

— Это точно, — Павел снова надел очки, чтобы не смущать окружающих своим слепым взглядом в пустоту, и игриво спросил: — Проводишь?

— Без меня вы и до университетского туалета бы не добрались, дорогой Павел Андреевич, — пошутил Леонард и взял Павла за руку.

Он водил его всюду. Среди университетского народа ходило много слухов насчёт природы их отношений: то поговаривали, что Леонард — это сумасшедший миллионер, без памяти влюблённый в профессора физики, то что Павел платит ему за сопровождение… О том, что Леонард наслаждался лекциями Павла и его обществом просто так, безо всякой корысти, и мог достать всё что угодно без банковского счета с десятками нулей, никто и не догадывался.

— Без тебя меня бы здесь не было вовсе, — серьёзно ответил Павел и преданно сжал ладонь Леонарда.

Он не видел — но знал, что тот улыбается.

Потому что они, чёрт возьми, любили друг друга, как бы безумно это не звучало.


End file.
